


The Rose That Made The Wolf

by robbsmargaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Light Bondage, Maid Fantasy, Margaery is a spankophile lmao, Margaery is a sub, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robb has a Little Red Riding Hood fantasy lmao, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, This is really dirty but it's fine, robb is a dom, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Robb Stark is this perfect son, the obedient child. He holds doors open for ladies, he is always polite and kind and does what he's told. All he craves is control in his life. Margaery Tyrell has the entire Tyrell lineage on her shoulders, and everyone around her keeps obeying mindlessly and she just wants to be controlled sometimes and wants to be told what to do, to have a time where she can pretend she's not in charge. When they're alone they get to everything they want in their dreams... They complete each other, they fulfill each other's fantasies, they are made for each other.Yep... It's just Robbaery practicing BDSM. But there is some fluff thrown in.





	1. Firsts

_Brown hair, grey-blue eyes in a green dress with black heels._ Robb thought to himself, looking up from his seat in the booth he had reserved the other week, taking a sip from his scotch as he waited for his… _Date._ In truth, he had never done something like this before. Blind date, yes he had done that. But submitting his online profile to a… He closed his eyes and shuddered, thinking about what he had done. Robb Stark, who was said to be one of the sweetest men in all of Westeros, had signed up for a _BDSM Dating App,_ and was having his first date tonight at some posh Highgarden type restaurant. It was Margaery’s pick, because he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. She had said when they were exchanging messages that she was having trouble finding a guy who would make her comfortable rather than focus on his own wants and needs as a dominant.

    “Hi, you must be Robb.” He jumped in his seat, blinking himself back to reality as he looked over to see the girl in question standing before him. Her green dress hugged her tightly, leaving almost nothing to the imagination when it came to her breasts. And her hair was a light golden brown, although it seemed almost red in the lighting of the restaurant, curled at the ends, though it still fell below her waist, and her eyes were a little more grey than blue, but nonetheless she looked… Gorgeous. “I’m Margaery.”

    “Aye- Hello, I _am_ Robb. Uh… Wow- You look stunning.” Robb cleared his throat, standing up and holding his hand out for her to take in a polite handshake. She stared at it for a brief second before taking it, laughing as he blushed deeply, realizing what he just did. “I’m so very sorry, I must still be in boss mode.”

    “It’s alright, don’t worry about it, really!” She said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him for a friendly hug. _Roses. She smells like roses… I love roses…_ “I’m so happy I finally got to meet you!”

    “As am I! Here, have a seat.” He grinned, gesturing to the booth across from her and sitting down in the spot he previously occupied. “Though I do have to admit, I am fairly nervous about all of this.”

    “You have to be honest with me, am I really your first date from the app?” Margaery quirked an eyebrow at him playfully, her jaw dropping when he nodded his head, his cheeks burning a deep shade of red. “That’s so cute! Oh my goodness so you don’t know how these things work.”

    “Ironic isn’t it? The roles we’re supposed to play seem reversed at the moment.” He silently cursed himself for the sweat he felt breaking out on his forehead, but if Margaery noticed she said nothing, simply giggling while reaching her hand out and covering his own with it.

    “Normally it is reversed outside the bedroom. And that’s alright, not everyone is interested in playing their roles all the time. Unless, of course you are, in which case it’s something I’m willing to experiment with but I highly doubt I would make a very good submissive if I had to be one at all hours of the day.” She spoke rather mindlessly, flipping through the menu haphazardly. “Is this your first time having a… _Relationship_ like this one?”

    “A…” Robb mouthed the acronym to her, _BDSM,_ “Relationship?” She laughed, nodding her head at him while covering her mouth to make herself seem more ladylike. “Aye, it is. I’ve always felt drawn to this sort of thing, but I’ve never been able to try it out because, in my past relationships, the women I dated liked controlling everything… _Everything._ ”

    “So you started developing your own fantasies of what you would have done?” She asked, and he nodded meekly, biting his lip and feeling his ears turning red at her smirk. “There’s _nothing_ to be ashamed of, Robb. Everyone has fantasies like that. And playing around with them is the best part because then you figure out what you do and don’t like. You’d think being older than me you would know something like that.”

    “Work has kept me away from the bedrooms and more to my email. I was using this app as… A mindless pastime. I never thought I would get very far, nor did I think I would meet such an impressive young woman as yourself.” He smiled warmly at her, clearing his throat and straightening his back when he felt her foot rub against his ankle under the table. “I thought we could have dinner first and then see what you wanted to do afterwards. Play things by ear a little bit.”

    “That sounds absolutely lovely, Robb.” Margaery replied, the way she said his name sounding smooth and silky, the smirk she had on earlier never leaving her face. “Did you have a chance to look at the menu? Growing up in Highgarden and being the granddaughter of the owner means I know this food fairly well.”

    “Wai- You’re the granddaughter of the woman that owns this restaurant?” He choked on his drink and she nodded, cocking her head to the side and laughing at him. “Does she know we’re here? Am I even dressed properly?”

    “Relax! You’re dressed fine, and she does know we’re here, but I told her not to come over and do anything, because I wanted us to have a chance to get comfortable with each other.” She gave his hand a light squeeze and he smiled at her, feeling a stirring in his stomach when she bit her lip while she continued to stare at the menu. “I think I am going to get the warm kale salad with apple, chicken and the edible flowers.”

    “Edible flowers? Is that a Highgarden thing?”

    “Oh, yes. They’re very tasty! We’ll have to get the chocolate cake, that comes with candied primroses on them, it’s my favorite cake in the world!” Margaery grinned at him, closing her menu and running her thumb over the top of his hand. “What do you want to get?”

    “I don’t know. Why don’t you pick for me?” He winked at her and she seemed to perk up, biting her lower lip and reaching her free hand out to call over the waitress. “You’re so beautiful.”

    “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re far more handsome than most of the guys I’ve been meeting lately. And I do hope things go well tonight so I can keep seeing you.” She batted her eyelashes at him and he felt his cheeks burn while she placed their orders, her hand never leaving his as she spoke politely to the waitress. Though when the girl walked away, Margaery let out a deep huff or air and scrunched her nose as she looked over at him. “She was making eyes at you.”

    “She was? That’s pretty bold considering we’re sitting here holding hands.” Robb raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded, her lips pressed into a straight line. “Oh come on, I didn’t even look at her! I’m here to be on a date with _you._ Besides, I’m certain if she really bothers you, you can just talk to your Grandmother and have her… Taken care of.”

     “You’re right about that I suppose.” She said with a shrug, leaning back in her seat and looking into  his deep blue eyes. “Well, tell me a bit more about yourself Robb Stark. All we did when we exchanged messages was talk about me and what I like to do in my free time.”

    “Well, I have four siblings. There’s me, Sansa, Arya, Bran and the youngest is Rickon, who’s only 13. I’m almost 28, which sucks, but Father did give me his company and I like to think I’m doing a pretty good job. I really, _really_ want children, at least four. In my free time I enjoy running, reading and… I’ve only had a couple serious girlfriends and I’m a little worried I’m doing something wrong since they don’t last that long.”

    “It’s the sex.” She said simply, making his eyes widen and jaw drop. “Let me tell you a little bit of a secret. Come closer sweetheart.” He sighed, adjusting his tie and leaning closer, chuckling as she met him halfway and pressed her lips close to his ear. “My relationships seemed stale and boring until I figured out what it felt like to be spanked for the first time, and what it felt like to be tied up. Have you ever felt that kind of power before Robb? The power of bending someone over your knee and spanking her until she’s learned her lesson? Or living out your wildest fantasies with pinning a younger girl down to your bed and whispering dirty filth in her ear while you fuck her? Do you know what kind of things that can do to boost a man’s power ego? How good it make you feel?”

    “Fuck.” He groaned, biting on his lower lip while she laughed against his ear, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I… I feel so out of my element right now. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”

    “Well, you don’t have to worry about it right now. We can just enjoy a nice dinner and some delicious dessert, and then we can go back to your place and talk about everything.” Margaery pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaning back in her seat.

 

* * *

 

 

    Margaery tasted like the chocolate cake and rosé champagne, and her lips were softer than anything Robb had felt before. They were lying on his couch, her legs wrapped around his waist while he pressed her into the couch. He kissed down to her neck, making her giggle as his scruffy beard scratched along her skin. He wasn’t quite sure how they ended up here, the car trip from the restaurant to his apartment had been a blur, and now they were here.

    “Hold on, hold on.” He whispered, pulling away from her when her hands untucked his shirt. “I don’t know that much about being a… Dominant. And I don’t want to disappoint you.”

    “You won’t.” Margaery smiled lazily at him, pushing him up so he could straddle his hips and wrap her arms around his neck. “Talk to me about some of your fantasies. What made you start wanting to do this sort of thing?”

    “Well I… My girlfriends were always in charge, even during sex. And every time I was with them I wanted to just pin them down to the bed and fuck them until they couldn’t take it anymore.” His hands wrapped around her waist and played with the ends of her hair, taking in her young, softer features. “There’s of course the much more common fantasies. Like I’ve always had a schoolgirl fantasy. Not where I’m the schoolgirl obviously, but kind of like I was the teacher or the tutor and for instance, you would be my student. Also a, um… Maid fantasy. Spanking is something I’ve always wanted to try too, and call me morbid but I’d rather do it with my own hand than with a hairbrush like I’ve read online.”

    “Schoolgirl and maid I usually refuse to do because I have to be comfortable with a guy to do it. But… Maybe if you have a natural talent for it, I can bring over my old High School uniform and you can buy me a sexy little maids outfit to try on.” She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. “I want you to have a special name for me. Something you’ll call me when we’re in our Dominant and Sub modes.”

    “How do you feel about Princess?”

    “That’s a good one. I can call you My King.” Margaery said with a grin, rubbing her clearly damp panties against him as she ground her hips down. “I like being talked down to sometimes, but I don’t expect or really want you to be too degrading to me. I don’t like to be called a slut on most occasions, but if I tell you on some days I don’t mind it and you’re into degrading things, take advantage of it.”

    “This is all… So much.” He chuckled deeply, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck and sighing at the scent of roses that enveloped his senses. “I have to have you.”

    “So have me… My King.” She whispered, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply. “I have to tell you something that is going to get me in trouble.”

    “Go on…”

    “The other night, I touched myself, which I know you told me I was allowed to do, and I looked at pictures of you which you also said was okay but… I came.” A heated blush spread across her cheeks and Robb sucked in a deep breath, gripping onto the back of her head and forcing her to look at him. “I’m so sorry My King.”

    “I thought I made it clear you weren’t allowed to come unless you were with me and had my permission?” He mumbled, his fingers tightening on her hair as he searched her face to read her reaction. No, he didn’t know much about being a dominant, but through their messages he had been able to display some forms of confidence in their… Sexting. “You disobeyed me. And you know what that means, don’t you Princess?”

    “That I need to be punished.” Her voice was filled with a mixture of fear and excitement, biting down so hard on her lower lip she could taste the blood in her mouth. A darkness filled Robb’s eyes and his pupils became blown, so much so she could barely see the beautiful blue eyes she had become so accustomed to over their evening together.

    “Come with me.” He said seriously, gently pushing her off his lap and taking her hand to lead her down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door, which he pushed open to reveal his ornate bedroom. The bed was large enough without feeling like it took over the whole room, and she noted all the paintings and such that were hung up on the walls. Margaery couldn’t take much time to admire things, because very quickly Robb shut the door and grasped her waist, pulling her close so she was flush against him. “You’re going to take off your clothes, and then I’m going to bend you over my knee and make you count off your spankings until you’ve learned your lesson. Do you understand, Princess?”

    “Yes, My King.” She said breathlessly, her eyes fluttering closed as he leaned forward and took her lower lip between his teeth, biting down roughly in a way that made her whine. _This is it. This is the side that I wanted from him._ Margaery thought, stepping back and fumbling with the zipper on on the side of her dress, shimmying her hips to push it down her body.

    He sat down on the edge of the bed, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and watching intently as Margaery worked her bra off, and then hooking her thumbs around the waistline of her knickers to pull them down. She felt horribly exposed, Robb still being fully dressed while she stood before him in nothing but her heels. He said nothing for a moment, only staring at her, his eyes glazed over as he took in all her features.

    “Come.” He said, reaching his arm out and grasping her wrist as she approached him, making her gasp as he pulled her close to him. “Turn around and bend over my knees.”

    Her heartbeat was moving so fast and her vision became somewhat blurry, settling herself over Robb’s legs and shuddering as he gripped her hips to adjust her carefully, his hands running over the soft skin on her arse. She hadn’t said it, but she considered herself to mildly be a spankophile, though most of the men she had ended up with didn’t spank her as often as she hoped they would. There was one occasion, probably when she first delved into the world of being a Submissive, where she had come just from spankings alone. Something told her that tonight just might be a repeat from then.

    “Tell me how many spanks you think you deserve to learn your lesson.” Robb said, his voice gruff and deep as he danced his fingers along her spine before grasping her hip to stabilize her from wiggling off his lap.

    “Twenty. Ten on each cheek… My King.” She whimpered, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as she waited in anticipation for the first blow. “Or… Or until I bruise.”

    “Mmm… You’re going to count them off for me.” He said, rubbing the swell of her bottocks in a soothing manner, almost as though he was preparing her for what was to come. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face as his hand rose from her arse, and she let out a high pitched yelp when he struck her bottom in a rather harsh manner, an intense heat rushing to her core. “ _Princess,_ count for me.”

    “I’m sorry My King. _One._ ” Margaery shivered, wiggling on his lap and crying out when he struck her again. “ _Two!_ "

    “Good girl.” He whispered, rubbing his hand over her arse. “You’re not going to do that again, do you understand? When I tell you not to come, _don’t_ come.”

    “Yes, My King. I’m sorry My Ki- _Three!_ ” She cried, biting on her lower lip as she felt her entire body quiver. “I understand… I promi- _Four!_ ”

    “I hope you do.” He practically growled, staring down at her arse, seeing one of her cheeks already burning red. “Though I have to admit, the thought of you touching yourself to me, that is rather arousing. Did you think about what my voice sounded like?”

    “ _Five-_ Yes I did!” Margaery bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, squeezing her eyes shut as his strikes grew harder, making her wetter with every blow. She was certain then, that she had never been more aroused in her life, the feeling of Robb’s large, rough hand hitting her bottom, the sound of his gruff voice deep and sensual in her ears. By the time he finished the first ten, her entire body was in a ringing pleasure, _uncomfortably_ wet on her dominant’s lap, enough so she was nervous at this point she was dripping onto him.

    “How do you feel Princess?” Robb asked, tugging on her hair to force her to arch her back and look up at him. There was a glazed over look in her eyes, that seemed to almost be pleading with him. A small smirk formed on his lips as he realized what she was feeling, trailing his hand between her legs and cupping her heat in his hand. “This is turning you on, isn’t it? You like being punished like this…” Margaery whimpered and nodded her head as best she could with the grip he had on her hair, her clit pulsing as he pressed his hand harder to her. “Are you going to come? Just from my spanks?”

    “Only if I’m allowed to.” She whined, making his smirk widen and run his fingers across her lower back.

    “You may. But I still have to finish the other ten.” He smiled, seeing the excited look fill Margaery’s eyes. “Start back from one now.”

    “Yes, My King.” She said, resting her head back down as he released her hair and crying out as he struck her bottom. “ _One!_ ”

    Her arse was burning, and with every hit, Margaery felt herself getting closer to the edge, until finally, right as they hit seven, she let out a strangled cry as she peaked. He held her hip tightly to keep her in place, stroking her side while she came down from her high, only for her to begin yelping again when he struck her again.

    “That was the most beautiful sight ever, Princess.” Robb ran his fingers through her hair and chuckled, making her whimper. “Only two more sweetheart.”

    “ _Nine!_ ” She cried out, her arse burning. “My King I- I’m going to come again, I can’t-”

    “You can, you may come again for your King.” He growled, raising his hand once more and striking her for the last time.

    “ _Ten!_ ” Margaery yelled, her entire body shivering as he rubbed her arse soothingly, seeing both her cheeks bright red and angry, the centers of them looking blood red, deep enough he knew there would be a nasty set of bruises on them.

    “Good job, Princess… I think you learned your lesson.” Robb laughed, helping her off his lap so she was lying on her stomach across his bed. “And you have ruined my good pants. But it’s no matter, I think you’ve been a very good girl tonight… Though the night isn’t over yet; is it, Princess? Let me reward you for being a good girl.”

    “Please, My King… I need your cock inside me.” She turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with lust, making him smile and reach over to run his thumb over her bottom lip.

    “A beautiful young Princess such as yourself shouldn’t be saying such filthy words like _cock._ ” He cut in, standing from the bed and pulling off his tie. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure you get exactly what you need.”

    “Do you need help?” Margaery asked, rolling onto her side and watching him begin to undress himself.

    “That’s alright. You lie there and be a good girl.” He winked at her, pushing his pants down his legs and kicking them over to the side of the room and reaching into his bedside drawer for a condom. “Up on all fours.”

    “Are you going to fuck me like a wolf?” She asked meekly, her cheeks turning bright red as she did as he asked. Robb chuckled, reaching around and pulling her close to him.

    “Aye, Princess. I’m going to take you like an animal now, and I’m going to make you _scream._ ” He growled hotly into her ear, making her bite her lip and look back at him as he rolled the condom onto his cock. “I never told you about my other fantasy… My Red Riding Hood fantasy.”

    “Oh Gods.” She breathed out, gripping the comforter of the bed as she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. “Does that also mean you get to fuck me like a wolf?”

    “Mmm… Aye.” He chuckled, trailing his hand up her stomach to grip her by her neck. “Though that’s a story for another time. For now… Now I just need to have you.”

    There was a moment of weighted anticipation before Robb swiftly entered her, his grip on her neck tightening in a way that made her whine, her already sensitive cunt throbbing around him as he set a punishing, rough pace. Margaery’s mouth fell open, wordless cries leaving her lips as he thrusted into her, his breath hot against her ear as his grip tightened on her hips.

    “Fuck… I wish I could feel all of you.” He groaned, labored breaths leaving his mouth as their skin slapped together, an intense sting on her arse from his hips hitting her. “I hate condoms.”

    “My King…” She whispered, tilting her head back to look at him. “Take it off… I’m on… Birth control.”

    “Are you sure?”

    “Yes. Yes, please just… Anything to make you happy.” Margaery gasped, shuddering as he pulled out of her, only a brief moment passing before he pushed back into her, bare this time. Robb let out a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of her heat and slick wetness directly coating his cock.

    “How do I feel?”

    “So good!” She moaned, her walls pulsing around him in a way that made his cock throb inside of her. “Gods, please, My King, don’t ever stop!”

    “Princess…” He bit into her neck harshly, making her gasp and throw her head to the side to give him better access, the pain and pleasure from what Robb was doing making her feel euphoric. The thought of the marks he was leaving on her neck exciting her, knowing she would have to cover them up later… Unless he asked her not to. “Are you close? Are you going to come for your King? Again?”

    “I want to come with you.” Margaery whined, her hands gripping the comforter so hard her knuckles were turning white. Robb laughed against her neck, biting her harder and moving his hand between her legs to find her clit, immediately making her let out a loud scream as her walls tightened around him, gushes of liquid coating his cock while he continued to ride out his own high, his hot seed pouring into her in short bursts. He had hoped this would have lasted longer, that he could torture her through multiple orgasms before he finally let himself come. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how _well_ this had gone, how he could do that another time, after he got more accustomed to this whole dominant side of him.

    “Did I do okay?” He asked, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, taking several deep breaths to center himself.

    “Yes, you did a wonderful job.” She laughed, still supporting herself on her hands and knees as her body shivered constantly, sweat building on her forehead and nose.

    “Hold on, wait here, I’ll be right back.” Robb leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off the bed, picking up his boxers and pulling them back over his hips before disappearing down the hall to his kitchen. Grabbing a plastic bag, he filled it with ice, before walking back into his bedroom and straight to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and finding the cocoa butter lotion that Jeyne left behind after they broke up.

    Climbing back onto the bed, he gently pulled her down so she was lying comfortably with a pillow supporting her as he brought the ice up to rest on her bruising bottom. She jumped slightly at the contact at first, though she let out a happy sigh, turning her head to look at him with a smile on her face.

    “I’m sorry if I was too rough with you.” He said quietly, scooting close to her and kissing her gently. “I just…”

    “Shush.” She smiled dreamily at him, bringing her finger up to his lips to silence him. “Sweetheart, that was so wonderful. You’re a natural at this.”

    “So, you mean we can do this again sometime?” He asked, switching the bag to her other cheek and smiling dopily at him.

    “Yes baby, we can do this again.” Margaery laughed at him, kissing him sweetly. “I don’t think I’ve had that many orgasms or come that hard in… Ever.”

    “I had plans to make you come some more but that can wait for another day.” Robb smiled, moving down her body to pepper kisses along her red cheeks before turning his attention to the lotion. “Oh, just so you know, I’m very much a cuddler. Meaning, I _love_ cuddling. A lot.”

    “Good, that’s part of my aftercare routine.” She giggled, letting out a content sigh as he began to rub the cocoa butter on her arse. “That feels good.”

    “I’m glad. Sorry I don’t have anything that will help with a bruising, but this is supposed to be soothing.” He said, running his hand over her skin before moving back up the bed to throw an arm around her waist. “You are so beautiful.”

    “Thank you, you’re very handsome yourself.” Margaery turned onto her side and pressed herself close to him, nuzzling her face into his neck, her body still shaking just a little bit from their earlier activities. “Is this going to be an exclusive thing? Like we don’t have anyone else? Because I don’t really want to be a submissive for anyone else right now. I was right about to delete the app before you messaged me…”

    “Yeah, I don’t really want to share you.” He chuckled, kissing the side of her head and sighing. “You were right by the way.”

    “Hmm?”

    “About the whole power thing. It feels… Really good.” They both laughed, and she looked at him dreamily, running her fingers through his auburn curls. “I mean, I promise I won’t be anything like that outside of the bedroom. But I think I really… _Really_ like it.”

    “Good. I’m glad I could help you figure that out.” She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and sighing. “Thank you for initiating after care. We probably should have talked about that in depth before we got started but… It’s fine, it’s okay.”

    “No, we’ll talk about it later. Why don’t you just relax and get some sleep? I’ll make you breakfast in the morning… Do you like waffles?”

    “I love waffles!” Margaery replied excitedly, perking up and looking at him with her bright grey-blue eyes. “Well, I like them as long as you have strawberries and whipped cream. Oh, and chocolate chips!”

    “Lucky for you I have all of those things. We’ll have that tomorrow morning then.” Robb smiled, giving her a light squeeze and resting his head on his pillow. Margaery had semi-claimed his normal side of the bed, even though she was lying with her head on his chest…

    But for some reason he didn’t really seem to care.


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery brings Robb lunch.  
> She shares that she used to be a Secretary.  
> Robb channels his inner dominant side.

    “You know you didn’t have to bring me lunch sweetheart.” Robb said with a smile, looking up from his sandwich and meeting his girlfriend’s gaze, seeing her smiling back at him, her deep dimples prominent as they looked into each other's eyes. “I am perfectly capable of going out and getting my own food.”

    “I know, but you’re a big guy at corporate now. I know how busy that is, and you probably would have skipped lunch if I didn’t bring you anything.” Margaery’s voice was sweet and kind, giving him a smirk while taking a bite from her almond butter and banana sandwich, sitting back in her chair to look around his large, lavish office.

    “Aye, I probably would have.” He chuckled deeply, shaking his head and popping a kettle chip into his mouth, chewing thoroughly before continuing with his next question, “How do you know how busy corporate life is?”

    “Well… Um… I used to be a Secretary.” A deep blush spread across her cheeks and Robb felt himself choke on his food, his eyes widening as he looked at her. “That’s one of your fantasies isn’t it?”

    “Uh… Just a little bit.” He bit his lower lip and stared at her for a long moment, taking in the outfit she came to his office in. It was a white sweater with a bulging silver necklace, a short, tight black skirt that hugged her curves tightly… “Were you planning something?”

    “Like what?” She said, looking at him with her doe eyes that did nothing but claim the innocence they both knew she didn’t have. “Did you think I got dressed up in this little number and drove here with food just so we could play Secretary and Boss?”

    “I wouldn’t put something like that past you, Princess.” He whispered, his eyes going dark in the way Margaery only knew to be his dominant side coming out. Princess was the nickname he _only_ called her when something sexual was about to happen between them, it was like his little warning to her over what was to come. Her stomach stirred and she sat up straighter, moving to the edge of her seat and clearing her throat. “Why don’t you go see if you could find any of those messages you were telling me about earlier? And make sure you lock the door on your way back in.”

    “Of course, Sir. Oh and I… I don’t mind a little bit of degrading today.” She smiled, standing from her seat and walking over to the door, feeling his eyes burning a hole in her head as she slipped out of his office. Robb tucked his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, letting out a deep laugh of disbelief as he realized he was about to have… Sexual relations. With his girlfriend. In his office. During his lunch break. “You have a couple messages, and a meeting in two hours.”

    “Two hours? Hmm… That’s a pretty good distance away.” Robb mumbled, holding his hand out to take the messages from him. “Tell me, Margaery… Do you like working here?”

    “Yes, I do. So far it’s been a great experience for me!” She grinned, keeping her hands folded in front of her. “Do you like having me here?”

    “I do, very much so.” He smiled at her, letting his eyes rake up and down her body. “How does your boyfriend feel about you working here? So closely with me?”

    “He and I broke up.” She feigned sadness and hanging her head at him. “I’m sure he wasn’t happy about it. I think he suspected that I found you attractive.”

    “You find my attractive?” Robb raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded, making him smirk and beckon her over. “Come here.”

    “Alright.” Margaery said, walking around the desk to stand next to him. Robb grasped her wrist in his hand and pulled her into his lap, his rather prominent erection pressing against her bottom as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. “Sir, I don’t know if  this is very appropriate…”

    “Do you care about those sort of things? The… Appropriacy of things?” He whispered, his voice deep and gruff against her ear, which made goosebumps raise on her skin as his fingers drew circles on her back. “Because I don’t think you do, Princess.”

    “Well what do you think it is… Sir?” She added the last bit in a teasing manner, her eyes glazing over when he let out a heavy breath on her neck, turning her body so she was facing away from him and pulling her back against his chest, his hands moving over her curves and atop her breasts in ways that made her squirm.

    “I think you’re dirty.” Robb said hotly into her ear, biting on her lobe and smirking as she shivered under his touch. “I think you’re a filthy temptress, and you want to be used… You _need_ to be used. You like it when a man has his way with you, when he fills you with his hot come until you absolutely can’t take in anymore of it. You like to play innocent with everyone you meet, but secretly everybody knows you’re just a whore who likes to have her cunt well spent with a man’s cock. Am I right, _sweetling?_ ”

    Margaery was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and her face serious as she concentrated on her breathing. One of Robb’s hands were on her neck while the other was across and grasping her hip, his lips pressed against her ear even after he finished speaking. She could feel his erection pressing against her arse, her own panties long ruined with her own arousal, the word _whore_ ringing in her ears as he held her close to him. For a moment he thought he had said the wrong thing, that perhaps she didn’t really want to be degraded, and only said that for the sake of his fantasy. Then she spoke.

    “You’re right.” Margaery said breathlessly, pressing her thighs together as he laughed deeply into her ear. She never was a particular fan of being degraded, it always turned her off when a man called her a slut or something similar to it. But hearing the words leave _Robb’s_ lips, having him say those things to her… Perhaps she didn’t love it when other men did it. But Robb Stark was not other men. “I am a whore. I live to have cock inside me, in my arse, in my cunt… Even in my mouth. I love being used, being filled with a man’s seed and left to dry like a piece of clothing.”

    “No more of that.” He growled, gripping her cheeks and forcing her to turn her head and look at him, her heart skipping a beat when she saw how dark his eyes had become. “You will not be any other man’s whore but mine now. The only man who will see you in such compromising positions will be me. I will be the only one to fuck you, to fill you with my seed, to put _children_ inside of you. You are mine, to be used however I see fit, for as long as I desire. You’re _my_ whore, my _pet._ And I promise you that if I ever catch or hear of you spreading your legs for another man, you will be punished severely for it. Do you understand?”

    “I understand, Sir.”

    “No, not Sir.” Robb couldn’t stop himself at this point, a strange side of him had taken over at this point, he didn’t feel quite like himself anymore. He was still Robb, but he was a different version of Robb. “Call me Master.”

    “Yes, Master.” Her voice shook and he smiled, kneading one of her breasts through her tight fitting sweater as she squirmed above him, nipping at her neck which was already dotted with the bites he had given her from their previous trysts.

    “Get on your knees in front of my desk.”

    She did as she was told, sliding onto the floor in front of them, turning herself around so she was on her knees facing him. Her perfectly curled golden brown hair was tousled from when he grabbed it, and she looked visibly uncomfortable with how aroused she was. He almost had the urge to lean forward and kiss her. But he refrained, deciding to stick to the fantasy he created over time, where the mysterious female face he never saw in his dreams had long been replaced with Margaery, his sweet girlfriend who wanted to give him everything.

    “Unzip me.” He ordered, his voice seeming almost military as he moved forward in his chair, watching intently as her dainty, shaking hands reached out and unbuckled the belt of his slacks, untucking the front of his shirt, the sound of the metal teeth unlinking making Robb’s heartbeat race, another rush of heat going straight to his already swollen and aroused cock. “You’re going to suck me off until I come, and when I do, you’re going to swallow all of it, do you understand? No pulling away, no spitting it out. You will swallow all of me.”

    “Yes, Master.” She whispered, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. “I understand.”

    “Good girl.” He smirked, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her forward. “Go on then. Put your pretty little mouth on my cock.”

    Margaery’s cheeks pinked when she pulled him out of his boxers and released him into the now warm air of his office, feeling almost as if she was seeing him nude for the first time again. His cock was pink like his lips, if not a little redder from the blood rushing inside it, and he stood tall and thick. He watched her stare at his length with wide doe eyes, her lips parted as if she was trying to figure out how to take him in her mouth. Robb ran his fingers through her hair and waited, biting back a groan when she spread a bead of moisture on the tip of him down, giving him several firm strokes before hesitantly leaning forward and taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She sucked like it was a lollipop, looking up at him and running her tongue over the tip before quickly pulling away. Her mouth was hot and wet and _perfect,_ just like the rest of her.

    “I’m a very busy man, Princess. Don’t keep me waiting now or you won’t get a chance to have your reward.” Robb leaned back in his chair, one hand gripping the armrest while the other held onto her long hair, tightly twining his fingers through it to push her closer to his cock. “Come on now… Be a good whore and make your Master come.”

    She sucked in a deep breath before leaning forward once more, taking in more of his cock on this try than the last, though she had to brace her hands on his thighs and squeeze her eyes shut to attempt to keep herself from choking. Robb watched intently, pushing her hair out of her face to see her mouth wide, breathing deeply through her nose while she attempted to relax her throat. It was a glorious sight, seeing her struggling to accommodate his length, someone who he thought would be well versed in this department. Part of his brain told him she was just acting, but when she made a gagging sound and her throat constricted around him, a sense of boyish pride filled him when he realized she was _choking_ on his cock.

    “Fuck…” He hissed, feeling his cock involuntarily pulse in her mouth from the constriction of her throat. Margaery made an unintelligible sound before nudging him, snapping him back to the present. Gripping her hair tightly, he used his hand to guide her head up and down, slowly at first out of kindness to his sweet girl, before he remembered this wasn’t about being kind, this was about dominance and submission. “ _Suck,_ Princess, don’t just move up and down…”

    She gave a squeeze of acknowledgement to his thighs, including a sucking motion as he pushed and pulled on her head for her, making the pace forceful and rough while bucking his hips into her mouth. Her hands gripped his thighs harshly, and in the distinguishable thoughts between the rushes of arousal and pleasure, Robb imagined tying her up or handcuffing her so she _couldn’t_ use her hands, being completely at his mercy to _his_ rhythm, _his_ pleasure. He made a move to say something when she pulled her mouth away, though it quickly was replaced with a loud groan and shudder as Margaery licked up his length, kissing along the side of his cock to the tip, where she sucked gently until he pushed her head back down onto him. She puffed her cheeks out and sucked, her tongue flicking across the vein on the bottom of his cock, which earned an exaggerated shiver in response.

    “You’re filthy.” He grunted, watching as she bobbed her head up and down to the pace he was setting, making her flick her eyes up to look at him. They were a darker shade of grey now, and they looked both exhilarated and afraid as he met her eyes, smirking down at her the best he could with the effects of her mouth wrapped around his cock. “Getting on your knees for your _boss,_ your _Master._ Sucking him off until he comes like the whore you are… You were made to do this, Princess. You were made to be used like this…”

    She whimpered as he increased the pace, her eyes squeezing shut once more as Robb guided her onto his cock over and over. He was close, he could feel the tightening in his core, and the sight of the beautiful girl at his feet, her body shaking as she tried to keep up with what he was asking… Robb tipped his head back and groaned, giving her hair a rough tug until she released him with a _pop,_ her mouth wet around the edges and doing her best to catch her breathing up.

    “You’re going to make me come now. And I’m going to remind you that you’re going to swallow it. All. Of. It. If you pull your head away it’s just going to get on that pretty little face of yours, and then I’ll make you lick it off of yourself while I watch. Do you want that, Princess?” Margaery whimpered and shook her head vigorously, making him smile. “Good. So make sure you keep your mouth on me, and wait until I tell you I’m done before you pull away. Understand?”

    “Yes, Master.” She whispered, her voice cracking in excitement and fear. Robb chuckled and grabbed hold of the back of her head, raking his fingers through her hair once before nudging her forward.

    “Go on now.”

    She took him in, as much as she could in one breath, sucking with determination as he set a hard, fast pace, whispering curses under his breath. Margaery looked almost angelic like this, though to be fair it was more like she was an angel and he was the Devil, punishing her. Or something else… _Hades and Persephone,_ he thought blindly, tightening his grip on her hair as she ran her tongue across his length, moaning against his cock in a way that got him teetering right on the edge of absolute euphoria. Robb squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, gently grazing her teeth across his length as he pulled her up, which only made him push her head back down as he came, his body shaking as his hot seed spilled into her mouth. She made a whining noise, though she waited until the last drop came out and he pulled her head off of him, eyes dark as he waited for her to swallow.

    “ _Swallow,_ Margaery.” He said darkly, hand holding on tightly to her hair as she closed her eyes and struggled, shaking her head at him. _She probably hates the taste of cum, and I really can’t blame her._ “ _Don’t you dare_ spit it out. Swallow it right now or I’m going to have to punish you.”

    Margaery quickly squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed, letting out a deep breath after the contents of _him_ went down her throat. Before he could make another move, she reached forward and took his cock in her hands, licking across the tip and the length, almost as if she was cleaning it. After she determined he was thoroughly cleaned, she sat back on her knees, her entire body shaking as she waited for him to make his next move. He _wanted_ to bend her over the desk and fuck her senseless, literally until she couldn’t feel much of anything anymore, but he needed at least five to ten minutes to recover before he was going to be able to do anything with that part of his body. Looking down at Margaery, seeing her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, the way her body shivered every few seconds, along with the messy, disheveled look she had… He knew he had to do something.

    “You were a good girl.” Robb smiled at her, tucking himself back in his boxers and slacks, chuckling as she smiled brightly at him. “Good girls get rewarded. Come sit in my lap again.”

    “Thank you, Master.” She said sweetly, crawling back into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, a curious look gracing her features. “Was I satisfactory, Master? Did I fulfill your needs to your liking?”

    “Aye, Princess. You were wonderful.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to her ear and bringing his sleeve up to wipe the corners of her mouth, which were slick from the saliva that built up when she sucked him off. “You might be my whore, but we can’t have you walking around looking like one; can we?”

    “No, we can’t.” Margaery blushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed she hadn’t cleaned herself more.

    “Oh don’t look like that. You should be excited.” He pressed his lips to her ear, making her shutter in his arms. “You’re going to get your reward now.”

    He turned her back to the position they had been in previously, with her back pressed against his chest, though he spread her thighs with his hand, the other grasping her neck gently, not enough to properly choke her but enough to make her gasp. His hand quickly found her knickers, which were… For the lack of better word, _soaked_ from her arousal, making him laugh against her ear and run a finger over her sensitive, clothed core.

    “You’re ready for your Master, aren’t you?” Robb whispered into her, making her do nothing but nod her head in response. She _reeked_ of her own arousal, and he knew by the time he was done with her; Margaery Tyrell was going to be leaving his office smelling of pure, musty sex and relief. “You’ve been ready for me… Your pretty little cunt has been soaked for me all day, hasn’t it, Princess?”

    “Yes, Master.”

    “This is what it’s like every day, isn’t it?” He growled, beginning to push the ruined panties down her thighs. “You come in… Dressed in teasing little outfits like this, that show off your perfect round arse, sometimes even your delicious breasts? And you find yourself getting wet for your boss, your Master, because you’re a dirty little whore who wants to be fucked by him. That’s it, isn’t it? You’re always like this for me.”

    “Yes, Master…” Margaery’s voice was higher now, her hands shaking as she braced them on the armrest of his chair, looking down to see the red knickers he was holding in his hand, the center of them being a much darker shade of red than the others. They both stared at the article of clothing for a moment, before he did something that surprised her. Robb brought the wet part of the panties up to his nose, taking a long whiff of it before chuckling, wiping off a patch of moisture that landed on his nose and licking it from his finger, a satisfied groaning sound leaving his lips after he did so.

    “Do you smell this, Princess?” Robb asked, holding out the knickers for her to smell. She leaned forward and closed her eyes to take in the scent, pleasantly surprised to find it mild, not at all as pungent as some other girls were. “That’s you, that’s you and your want for me. Say it… Say I made you wet… That I made you ruin a perfectly good pair of knickers because you want me…” He leaned in close to her ear, making her suck in a deep breath. “Say it.”

    “Master…” She whimpered, biting her lip and watching as he tucked her panties into his pocket. “You made me- You _make me_ wet… Those panties- They’re ruined because I want you… No, _I need you._ ” The last part came out more as a plead, and he knew it, his grip staying on her neck while his other hand drew circles on the inside of her thighs. “Master, please… Please… You said you were going to reward me for being a good girl…”

    “Ah, I did say that, didn’t I?” He laughed huskily, reaching his finger out to run across her overly sensitive folds. “Do you want your Master to finger you? Right here in his lap? Hmm? Do you want your Master to finger you until you’re shaking and biting back screams? Answer me sweetling.”

    “I do, Master, _I do._ ” Margaery begged, making him smile and push a single finger into her tight, wet heat, making her whine and bite back a moan.

    “You’re so slick.” He groaned, nipping at her ear and wiggling his finger around as he pulled it back, almost to demonstrate it to her before adding another digit. “Fuck, you’re so ready for me… Ready for me to take you like the whore you are…”

    He moved his two fingers out of her, bringing them up to swirl around her clit, which only made her let out a sharp cry. Robb _tsked_ her in response, giving her a light squeeze on her neck as a warning, pushing his fingers back into her cunt. She was warm and soft, but burning hot and tight at the same time, her hips shimmying forward to buck against his long fingers, which stayed still inside her. Margaery whimpered loudly, her lips parting in a silent plead to him, to give her what she wanted.

    “What are you?” He asked, pushing her hair away from her neck and biting into her soft flesh.

    “I’m your whore.” Margaery breathed out, squirming in his arms. “I’m your whore who let’s you use her cunt as you see fit…”

     “Mmm… And what a pretty little cunt it is.” He smirked, beginning to slowly, painfully move his fingers in and out of her. “And what a pretty little girl the cunt belongs to… The same pretty little girl that’s going to let me fuck her, the same pretty little girl who is going to birth and Mother my children… You’re all mine Princess, every part of you.”

    “Nobody will touch me this way besides you.” She moaned, biting her lip and throwing her head back, exposing more of her delicate neck for him.

    “That’s right. Because you’re my whore. You’re my… Submissive.” A rush of excitement ran through his body saying the last sentence, his fingers quickening it’s pace at his words, making her let out another gasp. “That’s right, you’re _my_ submissive, I’m _your_ dominant…”

    It was the first time he had comfortably said the words out loud, and the rush of excitement it made him feel was thrilling. Robb a sweet man outside of the bedroom, he used to blush at the cashier going to purchase condoms, he held open doors for ladies and complimented his sister and Mother on her hair and outfits. He let all the women in his relationships dictate everything they did to be polite. But this was different, he felt _powerful,_ with his fingers pushing in and out of Margaery’s tight, sweet cunt, whispering hot _filth_ into her ear, he didn’t feel uncomfortable calling himself a dominant, or saying he enjoyed being in control of the situation.

    “ _Fuck,_ do you hear that, Princess?” Robb asked, and she opened her eyes to look at him, seeing his pupils blown larger than what she expected, making her gasp and shake her head. “That’s the sound of your cunt and my fingers, that’s the sound of your wetness. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

    She was only able to hum, because right as he finished the question he hit a certain spot inside her that made her vision foggy and her body react positively, feeling Robb’s fingers move even faster inside of her at the added slickness from her increased arousal. He chuckled deeply, adjusting his hand so his thumb was brushing along her clit with every movement, making her let out silent cries as he fucked her vigorously with his fingers.

    “Master…” She whined, rocking her hips against his in time with his fingers. “Master please…”

    “What is it? What is it sweetling?” He smiled, pausing his fingers inside of her, which made her hiss in disapproval. “Are you going to come? Right here on my hand? Like the dirty whore you are?”

    “Yes… Please… Master… I wanna- I wanna come!” She cried, shifting uncomfortably in his lap while he picked up the movements with his fingers again.

    “Mmm…” Robb kissed her neck and quickened his thumb over her clit, pressing down a little harder than he was earlier. “Come for me. On my hand, come.”

    Her mouth opened and he quickly shot his hand up to cover her parted lips, pressing his fingers inside her roughly and putting pressure on her clit, thankful his hand was enough to muffle her cry of pleasure as she came on his hand. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers, a gush of liquid coating his fingers as she bit into his palm, her hips thrusting forward to push him deeper inside of her. It was like art, watching her come was like a piece of art in a museum. _She is the art… Margaery is art, and she belongs in a museum…_

    “That was… So.. Sexy.” He mumbled, pressing soft kisses to her neck while he gently rocked his fingers in and out of her, before finally pulling them out to show her his glistening fingers. Margaery watched intently as he brought his fingers up to his nose before licking the contents off his palm and then sucking on his fingers.

    “Fuck…” She whispered, staring at him as he sucked her arousal and come off his fingers. When he took his fingers out of his mouth, Margaery felt herself lose control, cupping his cheeks and crushing their mouths together. He tasted like her, and she was certain she tasted like him too. Robb groaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing his tongue against hers. It was rough and passionate and she could feel herself becoming heavily aroused again.

    “You taste so good.” Robb whispered, chastely kissing her lips before pulling back and chuckling, adjusting her skirt so it covered her thighs better again. “I’m sorry if I was too rude sweetheart…”

    “Don’t apologize! You need to stop doing that.” She giggled, kissing his nose and adjusting herself so she was sitting sideways on his lap again. “I know I said only some days I would like being degraded but… Robb  that was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alive from someone calling me a whore before.”

    “I was really worried I took it too far.” He blushed, nuzzling his face into her neck and sighing. “But we can… We can do something like that again sometime? The whole degrading thing?”

    “You know, if we end up getting around to that maid fantasy… I’ll let you call me all those dirty things I know you want to.” She winked at him and he laughed, rubbing his hand gently over her thigh while he stared into her eyes. “Ooh, maybe we can do something like that for the Little Red Riding Hood one! I never realized how many options opened up after I found someone that I actually _want_ to be degrading to me.”

    “To be honest, I thought about doing that for awhile but you said you didn’t like being called things like that so I… Just didn’t. But since you like it we might have to do it a little more often. Not a lot, but a little.” He tilted his head and kissed her softly, cupping the back of her head to stabilize her while their mouths moved together. “Uh, those notes you gave me?”

    “Came from your _actual_ receptionist.” Margaery laughed, pulling away from him to stand, taking a moment to steady herself before adjusting her skirt back over her. “So you actually _do_ have a meeting soon. And you can’t go in there looking like you just got a mindblowing orgasm and fingered your girlfriend in your office chair.”

    “Mindblowing? I wouldn’t gloat too much Ms. Tyrell.”

    “Oh? Really? Because I made your entire body shake.” She leaned forward onto the arms of the chair, kissing him sweetly before beginning to adjust her hair and compose herself. “Call me after work, maybe we can go see a movie or something.”

    “A movie?” He smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

    “I mean to _watch_ a movie. If you try to feel me up in the back of the cinema I _will_ scream.” She winked at him and he laughed, resting his head on the chair. “I’ll see you later honey.”

    “Aye, I’ll see you later sweetheart.” Robb sighed waving at her as she walked over to the door, quickly disappearing out of his office.

    It took a moment, but he quickly smiled, realizing she left his office smelling strongly of roses and sex, which could only mean that’s exactly what she smelled like. And she was walking around in public like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter up! Make sure to leave a comment (and a kudos if you haven't already).
> 
> I probably won't upload chapter three until Wednesday, and also I'm working on another fic to upload later down the road where Robb is part wolf... Wig.


	3. Not A Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb shaves his beard for a meeting, which sparks an idea in Margaery's brain.

    Margaery woke up with the sun in her eyes, making her moan and throw a pillow over her head to make it darker. She didn’t have to go into work that day, she was taking a personal day to have lunch with her Grandmother and help her with some business manners later in the day. When Robb found out, he invited her over to his apartment for dinner and naturally it ended in the bedroom. He wasn’t in bed anymore, and she was a little offended that he didn’t wake her up to say goodbye before he left for work, but she wouldn’t hold it against him, sometimes he got so into his job he forgot about the little things. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t do the same thing sometimes.

    Finally deciding to sit up, she stretched her arms up and picked up her robe on the way into the bathroom. Margaery had become rather… Accustomed to staying over at Robb’s apartment. Though she did spend a good amount of time in her own apartment, Robb still kept an extra toothbrush out, some of her hair products had found its way there, and now there was a portion of her closet that was solely for her. They had only been dating for four months, but in some ways it felt like they had been together for much longer than that. Sure, in the bedroom they had their roles, he was the dominant one and she was the submissive one, but more often than not, Robb asked her about big decisions, he even asked her to help him pick out a puppy, which ended up being a nice husky they named Grey Wind. He wanted her opinions on things, he respected her and was the picture perfect gentleman. Sometimes it felt like it was all a dream, that Robb wasn’t a real person, just a figment of her imagination to make up for all the crappy guys she dated in the past.

    After she finished brushing her teeth and then her hair, she walked out to the kitchen, planning on making a fresh pot of coffee for herself and taking Grey Wind out to the balcony to play, though she was in for a bright surprise. Robb was ready for work, standing at the stovetop and flipping pancakes, which was surprise enough. The other surprise was he shaved his beard, making him look neat and handsome in an entirely different way from what she was used to.

    “Good morning sweetheart!” Robb smiled, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to him, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I made pancakes. And I was just about to come wake you up.”

    “You shaved your beard.” She noted, running her fingers over his now bare skin. “It feels so weird…”

    “It’s just because we have a big Board meeting today and I need to impress. They still see me as a 28-year-old man child who just got his Dad’s company because he was the child. Screw the fact I’ve been learning about this company since I was 12 and I went to business school and-” Margaery cut him off by standing on her toes and kissing him sweetly, immediately feeling him relax in her arms. “Sorry… I’m just very stressed out right now.”

    “Hush, it’s alright.” She said sweetly, giving him a light squeeze and pulling away from him to walk over to the table. “When you get home tonight we can talk all about it. And then maybe we can… Have a little fun to take your mind on things.”

    “Fun? What did you have in mind?” Robb raised a brow at her and plopped a stack of pancakes onto a plate for her, topping it with sweetened coconut flakes and raspberries, grabbing a cup of hot coffee before setting the things in front of his girlfriend. “There you are my sweetheart, and don’t worry, I made sure the coffee was right this time. Six sugars and three tablespoons of cream.”

    “You are the sweetest.” Margaery tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before turning her attention to the food in front of her, taking several glances at Robb while he putzed around the kitchen, preparing to clean everything up. An idea sparked in her mind, making a wide smile appear on her face. She finished the outfit a long while ago… He looked the part with the clean shaven face and the suit… Pursing her lips, she popped a piece of food in her mouth and chewed thoroughly before swallowing. “No, no. You let me clean up. I promise I’ll have the apartment all straight and organized by the time you come home this evening.”

    “Oh, no, Margaery it’s okay. I shouldn’t ask you to-”

    “I _insist,_ sweetheart. Let me clean… But if you have some suspenders you could dig out from somewhere and wear those for when you come home, that would be most appreciated.” She grinned at him, laughing as a deep blush spread across his bare cheeks. “It still amazes me that you can spank me and tie me up and whisper hot filth into my ears when we’re having sex but if you aren’t in that zone you turn redder than a tomato.”

    “Sorry, it’s just… I wasn’t raised to act the way we do in the bedroom.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and setting a towel down on the counter. “But at least I figured out how to please my Princess sexually and don’t feel like I’m doing something wrong every time we roleplay or something.”

    “You’re so wonderful in the bedroom, I’m so happy that you get to experience all these new things with me.”

    “So am I.” Robb smiled, walking over to the table and taking a seat across from her. Grey Wind was sleeping in his bed by the counter, watching them both carefully with his ears sticking up straight and alert as he listened to his parents. The pup had a strong bond with Robb, who was his primary caretaker, but Margaery was the one who found him in the pack when the Stark family went to pick out the puppies, and held him in her arms to show him off to her boyfriend, and it was Margaery who he first licked. She was Grey Wind’s “Mother” just as Robb was his “Father”. “I don’t want to go to work today. Tell me I don’t have to go to work today.”

    “You…” She started, leaving a pregnant, suspenseful pause as she cut another bite off  her pancakes. “Need to go to work today. You have that big meeting and presentation you’ve been working on for weeks now. How would it look to the Board if you, the head of the company, didn’t show up to the meeting?” Margaery popped a raspberry in her mouth and made a face at the tartness of the berry. “Besides, you need the hours so you can bring in the money and take off time for that vacation we want to go to, remember? Where we spend an entire week at your family’s cabin in Winterfell?”

    “I hate it when you’re right.” He sighed, resting his head on the table and groaning. “Okay, I’ll go. But I expect a fair compensation when I come home tonight.”

    “Don’t worry about that, I know you will.” Margaery smiled, leaning across the table and pecking his lips. “You’ll do great today, I believe in you.”

    “And that’s all the reassurance I need.” He replied, kissing her once more before jumping out of his seat and preparing his travel mug. “I should be home at around four, a little earlier than usual because of the meeting. But I’ll still text you when I’m on my way home. You still have your key?”

    “Of course I do, I’m not like you where I lose all my belongings.” She laughed, sitting back in the chair and watch him gather all his things. “I’ll tell Grandmama you say hello and you’re sorry you couldn’t make it to lunch.”

    “I really am sorry.” Robb sighed loudly, bending down and kissing her softly before rushing towards the door. “I will see you later sweetheart.”

    “See you later!” She called after him, laughing at the jump Grey Wind made when the front door slammed.

 

* * *

 

 

    Robb wanted to bash his skull in by the time he got home. The Board meeting had gone much better than expected, but that wasn’t why he felt so drained. It was just a long, boring process, and he realized he should have heeded his Father’s warning when he said Board meetings were five times worse to deal with as the head of the company than just listening in on what was happening. The Bolton’s and Frey’s treated him like he was five and not 28, and it resulted in him stopping his presentation to give a long speech about how he earned his position and knew what he was doing, that if his Father didn’t trust him he wouldn’t be standing before them in the first place. That seemed to shut them all up long enough for him to finish his presentation.

    “Margaery! Grey Wind! I’m home!” He yelled, throwing his bag by the small desk next to the door, tossing his keys into the glass bowl that traveled there from Margaery’s house, and thought about earlier that morning. Snapping his fingers, he remembered what she asked of him for when he came home, rushing to the bedroom and tossing off his dress coat to grab his black suspenders, making sure that everything was in order before wandering off in search of his girlfriend. “Marg? Grey Wind?”

     The tiny husky made a yipping sound and came running around the corner, prancing around happily at the sight of his owner. Bending down to pet the puppy, he laughed as Grey Wind began to pant happily, a smile forming on his small wolf-like face as his back legged thumped.

    “You know, we should have named you Thumper, like that bunny from that movie _Bambi._ Funny story, that’s your Mummy’s favorite movie, she makes me watch it all the time. And she cries every time Bambi’s Mum dies… Where is Mummy anyways?” Robb wondered, patting the dog on the head before rising to his feet again. Grey Wind barked and ran back down the hall, stopping and seeming to wait for him to follow. Laughing, Robb followed the pup down the hall and through the living room, where Grey Wind bounded into the kitchen, barking and yipping happily.

    “Is Master Stark home? Is he boy?” Immediately, Robb felt a tightening in his throat hearing the word _Master_ leave his girlfriend’s lips, keeping himself composed as he walked into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the door frame. “Master Stark! It’s good to see that you’re home! I hope work went well today!”

     _She did say I was going to get fair compensation…_ He said, biting his lower lip as he took in the sight of Margaery standing before him. She was in a maid’s outfit, though he could tell it was one of her original works, because it had a mixture of modesty while still being extremely sexualized… One of her most prominent traits. It was black with white detailing and puff underneath the incredibly short skirt, a white apron tied around her waist that was lined with lace, black heels with pantyhose, her hair pulled out of her face into a bun, topped off with a lacy white headband. In her hand she held a feather duster, which she dangled around in her hand as she turned to face him. Her breasts were protruding out of the top, looking almost as though they were begging to be touched by him.

    “Work went very well today Margaery, thank you for asking.” Robb’s voice was deeper and huskier now, hinting at the arousal that was building inside of him. “It’s very clean in here, I see you know how to do your job.”

    “Of course I do. I would do anything to make you happy Master.” She batted her long eyelashes at him, brushing the feather part of the duster across the tops of her breasts. “Is everything to your liking? I do hope I was able to do everything the way you wanted it to be done.”

    “Everything looks to be that way…” He mumbled, running his fingers across the counter as he walked towards her, not missing the way her breath hitched when he touched her arm to get past her. “I think you deserve a reward…”

    “A reward?” Margaery raised her eyebrow at him and he nodded, stepping behind her and pulling her by her hips towards him. “Oh- Master!”

    “Mmm… You smell delicious.” He growled, running his hands over her stomach and burying his nose into her neck. “I could just… That’s what I’ll do.”

    “What are you going to do?” She asked, her voice shaking when he spun her around and pressed her against the counter.

    “I’m going to eat you out… That sounds far better than any dinner I could have right now.” Robb lifted her into his arms like a bride, earning a delighted squeal as he walked in the direction of his bedroom. “There will be some rules though, to make things a little more… Interesting.”

    “Rules? What kind of rules… Master?” She asked, gasping as he tossed her on the bed and quickly turned around and closed the door to ensure Grey Wind wouldn’t interrupt them.

    “You cannot make any noise while I eat you out… I will stop if you do. We can’t have my neighbors hearing me bring my pretty little maid to orgasm, can we?” He leaned over her on the bed, tracing her lips with his finger as he smiled. “Such a beautiful face… Stunning in every way…”

    “I promise to be a good girl.” Margaery whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as his hot breath hit her skin.

    “Oh, Princess. You shouldn’t be making promises you might not be able to keep.” He teased, pushing her back against the pillows and moving down the bed, running his hands up her pantyhose and feeling relieved to see that they only went up to her mid-thigh. “Remember what I said?”

    “Yes, I do. Not a sound.” She repeated his instructions, squirming as his hands sought out her panties, letting out a pleased noise when he discovered there was nothing there. “Please, Master… Touch me… Lick me…”

    “Maids don’t tell their Masters what to do.” Robb mumbled, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers. Margaery whimpered and reached her head forward in an attempt to capture his lips in a kiss, letting out a frustrated noise when he pulled himself away from her. “You know… Princess… Why don’t we make this even more fun?”

    “How can you make it more fun?” She asked breathlessly, squeezing her thighs together as he climbed off the bed and walked over to his dresser.

    “No vision.” He smiled, turning around and holding a purple silk wrap in his hands. “I got these silk ties online, they’re the first to arrive from several orders I made of several different things I’m certain you’ll enjoy. I picked silk so it wouldn’t hurt you and be soft, but it’s thick and dark enough you won’t be able to see what’s going on around you.”

    “Oh?” Margaery breathed out, sitting up on the bed as he climbed up on his knees, shuffling towards her and adjusting the tie in his hands. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him with her doe grey eyes, which momentarily crumbled Robb’s demeanor and before he could stop himself he was cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply, nipping at her bottom lip. She arched her back to his touch, her hands resting on his hips as their mouths moved together, a soft moan involuntarily escaping his lips.

    “Alright, enough of that.” Their breaths were labored, and he forced himself to pull away only because he knew if he didn’t know, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He reached behind her and began to tie the silk material around her head, adjusting it over her eyes until Robb was certain she wasn’t able to see. Waving his hand in front of her face, he chuckled as she remained still and unresponsive. “Lie back against the pillows.”

    “Yes, Master.” She whispered, settling back comfortably against the pillows, her hands by her side as he pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. Her breathing was deep and heavy, and she shivered with every touch of his hands running up her legs.

    “Tell me, Margaery,” Robb said quietly, running his clean shaven cheek over the tops of her thighs, pressing a gentle kiss to her skin. “Would you do anything to please your Master? Anything to make him happy?”

    “O- Of course.” Margaery squirmed, biting her lower lip while he pulled her closer to him by her hips, pushing up the skirt of her dress to expose that certain part of her that he had been wanting since earlier that day. It was strange to him, how he and Margaery seemed to have sex often, yet Robb still couldn’t get enough of her, her intoxicating scent, the way her body always molded perfectly to his no matter what they were doing… It was difficult to be apart from her.

    “Gods I love your cunt.” He groaned, hearing her gasp as his nose brushed against her visibly wet folds. “You have no idea what you do to me. How much I desire you, how much I crave you. Everything about you is enticing, and the more I’m with you, the more my need to dominate you grows…”

    Robb looked up at her, seeing her lips parted, chest rising and falling rapidly as she waited for whatever he was planning to do to her. He smiled then, pressing his lips against her cunt, almost like he was kissing her lips, which earned the exact reaction he was expecting. Margaery moaned loudly, though she quickly clapped her tiny hand over her mouth as if she was trying to silence it. Pulling away from her, he moved so he was hovering over her, his lips grazing her ear, taking a moment to just let his breath hit her ear.

    “What did I tell you about making noise while I ate you, Princess?” Robb asked, earning no response, probably due to wanting to comply with the orders he gave her. “It’s alright, you can speak. I want to hear you say it.”

    “You told me not to make a sound.” She whispered, her voice soft and innocent as she spoke. “I’m sorry, Master.”

    “It doesn’t make me very happy when you don’t listen to my instructions.” He replied in a deep, husky tone. “Are you going to not follow my rules? Are you going to make your Master unhappy? Do you want me to be unsatisfied with your work?”

    “No, _please,_ Master. I’m sorry.” Margaery whined, biting on her lip as his hand trailed between her legs to silence herself, biting harder as his finger slipped between her folds to spread her wetness around. “I promise I’m a good girl.”

    “Prove to me you’re a good girl.” He nipped at her earlobe, watching how uncomfortable she was holding back her sounds of pleasure. _All because I told her not to._ Robb smiled, pulling his finger away from her cunt and bringing it up to Margaery’s lips. “Suck, and tell me how you taste. Good enough for your Master?”

    She did as she was told, opening her mouth only a little bit to allow his finger to slip inside, her lips closing around the single digit and running her tongue over it. He watched intently, eyes glazing over with desire, that sense of power and excitement arousing him as he watched her follow his instructions, doing her very best to please him.

    “Well? Is your cunt good enough for your Master?”

    “Yes, it is.” She replied, releasing his finger and taking in a shaky breath. Robb cupped her cheek and kissed her, prying her mouth open with his tongue to lick the inside of her mouth, tasting the remnants of her cunt coming from her tongue.

    “I agree.” He smiled, kissing both corners of her mouth and moving down the bed. “I think you just might have the best tasting cunt in Westeros. It’s time to be quiet again, Princess. And if you make one more sound I won’t let you come until after I’ve spent inside you with my own cock, after I’ve had my fill tasting you and fucking you. And if you _do_ come, I will punish you.”

    Margaery nodded her head and he kissed the tops of her breasts before spreading her legs and placing himself comfortably between them… Well, as comfortably as his erection would allow. Propping her thighs over his shoulders, he leaned into her, licking one long stripe from her cunt to her clit, staring at her the entire time. She was biting on her lip once more, releasing it only when he pulled his tongue away, and he was able to see the red spread across her once light pink lip from the blood rushing to the skin, though her lip didn’t tear.

    “Mmm…” The vibration of his mouth on her earned another gush of wetness, and he felt her squirm around on the bed, her head throwing back against the pillows while her hands fisted the comforter of his bed. Beginning the task he originally intended, he began to lick at her arousal, his tongue swirling over her cunt, dipping into her entrance and probing his tongue inside. He expected her to make a noise at that, though as he looked up, he almost chuckled when he saw she silenced herself by clamping her lips over her mouth.

    Her hips rocked against his face, and in any other situation he would have held her down to the bed, wanting to be completely in charge of the situation. But he knew if he did let her do this, there was a chance her composure would slip, she would mess up, and Robb would be able to delay her orgasm until he determined she was allowed to come. Cupping her arse in his hands, he pressed his face deeper into her, his licks becoming harder, more determined than before, trailing up to her clit to flick his tongue across the bud.

    With the way her legs began to quiver around him, and how quick and heavy her breathing was, Robb could sense she was close. Margaery kept both of her hands covering her mouth, and an idea popped into his head, it was a cruel one, but it could work. Trailing his hands up her body, he grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her mouth, tugging them down so her fingers were gripping tightly to his auburn curls. He watched with an amused expression as she bit down _hard_ on her lower lip, shaking her head and doing the absolute most to keep quiet for him. But then, he brought his thumb up to brush over her clit as he dipped his tongue into her cunt, earning a sharp _Ah!_ in response.

    “Oh no.” She cried, pulling her hands away from his head and covering her face in them, clearly ashamed with what she just did. Chuckling, he pulled away from her, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before leaning forward to brush his lips against her own. “Master, I’m sorry-”

    “Apologies will get you nowhere.” He almost growled, which was unintentional, one hand bracing himself up while the other made quick work of the belt on his dress pants, unbuttoning and practically yanking the zipper down in his haste. “You may make as much sound as you like when I fuck you, because I’m certain all my neighbors already know I’m fucking my maid, my filthy little whore. But until I tell you you’re allowed to, there  will be absolutely no coming. Do you understand me?”

    “Yes, Master.” Margaery whispered, her lower lip quivering as he kissed her cheek.

    “I told you not to make promises you couldn’t keep. And look where we are now? With you, lying under me… So willing and ready for me to fuck you like the whore you are, on the verge of being punished because you’re such a naughty girl.” His cock brushed over her folds and Margaery gasped, making a squeaking sound as he rubbed the swollen head of his cock over her entrance, moving up to tease her clit and provide some sort of lubricant onto him before he was going to enter her. “Are you ready, Margaery?”

     “Please, fuck me.” She whined loudly, her breath hitching as he teased her entrance. “I need it. I need your cock inside my cunt…”

     “Of course you do.” Robb chuckled, pushing into her and groaning at the feeling of her tight, hot walls encasing his cock. But he didn’t wait for her this time, determining she would have to suffer through adjusting him while he moved, beginning to thrust in and out of her. His lips pressed against her ear so she could hear every breath he made, every word he spoke. “You need your Master’s cock, because his is the only one that could ever satisfy you and your desires. I am the only man who can satisfy you. I am the only man you will _ever_ let satisfy you.”

    She moaned in response, giving a slight nod of her head as she hooked her legs around his waist, the angle allowing for him to push in deeper, harder than before. Grabbing her wrists again, he pinned her to the bed, not missing the smile that graced Margaery’s lips as he fucked her, the grunts and groans that were leaving him mixing with her gasps and cries. She looked beautiful lying under him, the blindfold blocking her eyes, but he still knew how beautiful she was. Robb liked Margaery always, but there was something about having her under him, letting him have his way with her… It was a new side to him, a side that only she ever saw. It was a side that she would only ever see. Because this time, as he fucked her into his mattress, he knew there was no way he would ever be able to achieve this type of satisfaction, this pleasure, from any other person.

    “Master…”

    “No.” He growled into her ear, a fluttering in his stomach at the power he felt denying her what he knew she wanted. “No. Coming. Not until I’m done having my way with you.”

    “I’m sorry.” She whimpered, hands balled into tight fists as she tried to steady her breathing. A sweat broke out across her forehead, lips parted as sharp gasps escaped her with every thrust, her walls beginning to quiver around his cock. “Master I don’t know if I can-”

    “You can and you will, unless you want to be punished and prove to me you’re a bad girl.” His breath was burning hot against her skin, letting out a deep groan with a certain thrust, which seemed to hit the right spot in the woman under him, for her legs tightened around him to try and keep him there. “I’m in control, not you. Don’t make me stop this to tie you up.”

    “I’m sorry, Master.” Margaery bit her lip and unwound her legs, allowing him to grab her thighs and press them into the mattress to keep them in the angle they were both very clearly enjoying. She had been teetering on the edge before, but now she was a mess under him, unable to stop the cries escaping her, her hips frantically canting up to meet his own. The outfit was enough to get him going in the first place, and watching her breasts shake with every thrust in the little maids costume, and the way the silkened walls of her cunt felt around his cock, Robb began to feel his vision clouding with pleasure. “Are you going to come, Master? Can I do anything to he- help you?”

    “Tell me how much you crave my cock.” He groaned, resting his face into his neck and doubling up on his tempo.

    “I always need your cock.” She started, her voice cracking and shaking, arms wrapping around his back to dig her nails into his skin. “I never knew what real pleasure felt like until you fucked me, and I never knew what a man’s cock felt like until you. I always want you, I always need you and your cock, and I never feel complete, full or satisfied until I feel your hot seed inside me as you come, the thrill of that small chance we might make a baby because I can only have you take me raw…”

    “ _Fuck!_ ” He bit into her neck, making her yelp at how harshly the action was. He stilled inside her, shivering and letting out a groan as he pulsed inside her, spurts of his hot seed shooting into her, filling her. Margaery sounded like she was on the verge of her own release, and he smiled, moving his lips up to her ear and snaking his hand between them to brush his thumb across her overly sensitive clit. “Come now, come for your Master. You’ve been a good girl and you made me very happy.”

    “Oh, _Gods!_ " She almost screamed as she came, her nails digging into his back as her walls spasmed around him, coating his cock with a mixture of his seed and her own come. Her body was practically shaking in his arms, whining almost like a pet against him as she finally met the pleasure he had so _lovingly_ denied her until this point.

    “Sweetheart?” Robb asked, untying the blindfold and tossing it over to the other side of the bed, stroking her cheek as she flinched with every throb of her cunt around his sated cock. “Are you alright? Do you want me to get you anything that could help?”

    “I’m perfect.” She grinned, slowly opening her eyes to look at him with a loving expression. “That was so much better than I expected. Thank you for that.”

    “I don’t know, I think I should be the one thanking you.” He winked, dipping his head to kiss her softly, tasting the copper blood on her lips. “This was exactly what I needed to come home to. Besides, well, just seeing you. That always makes my day brighter.”

    “You flatter me Robb Stark.” Margaery laughed, settling her head against the pillows and letting out a heavy sigh. “I didn’t know what it felt like to be sexually _and_ emotionally fulfilled until I met you. I’m afraid you’ve ruined everyone for me, and you’re going to be stuck with me forever.”

    “Stuck with _you…_ Forever? Gods how will I manage that one?” He said sarcastically, kissing the top of her head with a smile. “Are you certain you’re alright? Do you want to take a bath or a shower to calm you down a little bit? I was rather rude to you, not letting you come until after I came. Not very gentlemanly.”

    “Well, I don’t want you to be a gentleman when we have sex, I want you to be… A Master. I want you to be in charge.” She brushed their noses together and chastely kissed his lips while his hand ran over her messy hair. “I am fine. Perhaps we can take a shower in a little bit, but I would like to just lie here right now until my body comes down from this high. Orgasm denial… Another thing I thought I didn’t like, but it turns out I do.”

     “Whatever you want.” Robb whispered, holding her close to him as her eyes closed. At this point she was somewhat sticky from sweat, and she smelled like sex, but the faint scent of roses and honey was soothing to Robb, and he felt his own eyes close, relishing in the feeling of having her as close to him as he could possibly get, his cock still buried inside her. Margaery kissed the side of his head and he smiled, enjoying the sweetness that was returning to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Yay! Make sure to leave a kudos if you haven't already and comments are greatly appreciated! See you guys in a little bit with chapter four!


End file.
